1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that transmits image data, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for transmitting image data via a network has been known. For example, input image data can be transmitted as an attached file to an e-mail.
When the image data is transmitted via the network, a size of the image data becomes large depending on a format and the number of pages thereof which can cause traffic of a network to be increased.
Particularly, when the image data is transmitted with an e-mail, if the e-mail having the attached image data with a large size is transmitted, a transmission error can occur. As a cause of such an error, it is conceivable that the maximum value of the data size that can be processed is set to a mail server that relays the e-mail. More specifically, the e-mail having the data size exceeding the maximum value set to the mail server cannot be relayed by the mail server, so that the transmission error may occur.
To addressing the issues described above, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-341821, a technique for calculating a size of data to be actually transmitted and presenting the data size to a user when the image data is transmitted is known. As described above, by presenting the data size of the data to be transmitted to the user, when the data size is too large, the user can determine to cancel the transmission, thus, execution of useless transmission processing can be avoided.
As described above, it is known that the user is informed of the data size of the data to be transmitted (hereafter, referred to as “transmission data”). However, conventionally, it has taken a long time to inform the user of the data size.
According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-341821, after the input image data is converted according to a specified conversion condition, the data size of the transmission data that has been actually acquired by the conversion processing is presented to the user. Therefore, when the conversion processing takes time, presenting the data size also delays as much as the time. Specifically, when a conversion condition that needs a longtime to perform processing or a large number of pages is included in the image data, it takes a long time until the data size is presented.
If it takes a long time to present the data size, for example, a user who intends to read and transmit images on a document has to wait in front of an apparatus until conversion processing has been completed after reading the images, so that an operation efficiency is reduced. Further, when reading the document has been completed, the user who is not familiar with the operation may leave the apparatus with the document without knowing that the data size is to be presented.